Deto - dictionnaire étymologique
Deto = faire (i-e dhē-*, dhidhēmi* = mettre, poser > skr dhā, da-dhāti = poser, av da∂āiti = il met, skr dhiti-h = action de poser, arm ed = il a mis, dnem = je mets, gr τιθημι “tithêmi” = je mets, θετος “thetos” = mis, alb dhatë = lieu, lat abdere = retirer, cacher, facere = faire, factum = fait > it fare, fr faire, esp hacer, port fazer, roum a face, aha teta = j’ai fait, tuon, ags don > al tun, neer doen, ang do = faire, lit dėti, let dēt (+ pondre) = mettre, poser, vsl děti = poser, dějati = mettre, faire accomplir > rus деть diét’” = mettre, fourrer, vsl dělja = à cause de, vbul dělo = oeuvre, rus'делать' “diélat’”, tch dělati = faire, srcr djelovati, pol działać = agir, opérer, hit da-a-i = il met, dak-ki-eš-zi = il fait, tokh.A tā-, täs-''' , tokh.B 'tes-' = poser + i-e 'derō-, drā-' = travailler > gr δραω “draô” = je fais, lit '''darýti, lat darīt = faire + gael déan = faire) i (som) av ne deten ja = ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai fait, i av deten u dunad, u stupid = j’ai fait une bêtise, avo a deto ki ekun, avo u del ki ekun = avoir affaire à qqun, deto bun = faire le bien, bien faire, tu av deten bun = tu as bien fait, deto bun a ekun = faire du bien à qqun, je ve deto ho bun = cela lui fera du bien, vu detev bun… = vous feriez bien de, deto siu bunes = faire de son mieux, deto ceste = plaisanter, faire des blagues, da un det ne = cela ne se fait pas, deten se deten (D) = ce qui est fait est fait, sim dezen, sim deten (D.I.Es.R. SC.DaT) = aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, deto siu doʒad = faire son devoir, deto ekwa = faire qqch, det vu ekwa di vespen? = vous faites qqch ce soir ? eniwa he det… = quoi qu’il fasse…, det mo u favòr ! = rends-moi un service! deto frame = se faire des amis, deto honòr a ekun (R.D.F) = faire honneur à qqun, deto un irad (R.A.D.I.) = faire une erreur, ka deto ? = que faire ? ka det tu ? = que fais-tu ? ka det vu po ʒivo ? = que faites-vous dans la vie ? ka s’he detan ? = qu’ est-il en train de faire ? ka doʒ i deto ? = que dois-je faire? que faut-il que je fasse? ka doʒ i deto po rusuno ? = que dois-je faire pour guérir ? ka ve nu deto po findo denie ? = comment allons-nous faire pour trouver de l’argent ? ka det lu ho in hospitàl ? = qu’ est-ce qu’on lui fait à l’hôpital ? ka moz i deto po va ? = que puis-je faire pour vous ? ka moz un deto ? = que voulez-vous qu’ on fasse ?, ka av tu deten ki mi okle ? = qu’as-tu fait de mes lunettes ? po ka deto ? = pour quoi faire? dans quel but ? he det de kinu kritik in de lokal novar = il fait la critique du cinéma dans le journal local, deto (u) komplimènt(e) (R.D.F) = faire un (des) compliment(s), deto u kopij = faire une copie, deto krosivorde = faire des mots croisés, laso deto = laisser faire, deto siu led = faire son lit, deto liam (A.F) = faire l’amour, deto liami oje a ekun (F.D) = faire les yeux doux à qqun, deto luc = donner de la lumière, allumer la lumière, fig '- ov' = faire la lumière sur qqch, vu detev maj bun… = vous feriez mieux de…, je s’maj lezi dezo te deto (F.A) = c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire, deto mal = faire le mal, deto militari servìz “deto mili” (E) = faire son service militaire, deto u mirakel = faire un miracle, avo mol a deto ki ekun = avoir fort à faire avec qqun, avo mol, poj a deto = avoir beaucoup, peu à faire, deto (de) mori man (D.I.E) = faire la planche, je det nit(D.F.) = ça ne fait rien, nit a deto = rien à faire, mozo deto nit ov = ne rien pouvoir faire à…, deto nit = ne rien faire, dete nit somi ! = n’en faites rien ! avo nit a deto = ne rien avoir à faire, je av nit a deto ki… = ça n’a rien à voir avec…, he det nit usim klamo = il ne fait que se plaindre, deto pej = mal faire, deto u pej inprès = faire mauvais effet, deto u prob (R.D.F) = faire un essai, une tentative, deto u probitèm (D) = faire un stage, deto procekad (F.A) = faire de la recherche, deto progrès = faire des progrès, deto u provìt (R.A.F) = faire une offre, deto regi = bien faire, faire ce qu’il faut, deto rum = faire du bruit, deto nun sekrèt ov (D) = ne pas faire de mystère de, deto u sfor, sfore = faire un (des) effort(s), un det ja sim, sim un det = on fait comme ça, deto spel (F.D) = faire vite, deto u stap, de pri stap = faire un pas, le premier pas, deto tal po ekun = tout faire pour qqun, se mettre en quatre pour qqun, i v’deto tal wa i moz = je ferai tout mon possible, deto tal wa un vol ki ekun = en faire tout ce qu’on veut (de qqun), dete ne tiomòl = n’en faites pas trop, i ve deto de tradutad po va = je vous en ferai la traduction, deto un usperizad = faire une expérience, deto u vaiz = faire un voyage, deto u vark = faire un travail, he det u bun vark = il fait du bon travail, ka vol vu te i det ? = que voulez-vous que je fasse? volo deto nit ov… = ne rien vouloir faire pour…, i vol avo nit a deto ki ja = je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cela, det wa tu moz ne laso (D) = fais ce que tu dois faire, deto wer a = faire la guerre à, dete wim be dom (A.F. I.) = faites comme chez vous,deto wim is…(D.E) = faire comme si, faire semblant de, deto wim is un viz nit ov = fermer les yeux sur, det wim tu vol = fais comme tu veux, i zav ne ka deto= je ne sais que faire, i zav ne ka deto ki (I) = je n’ai que faire de…, zis deten (I.F) = voilà qui est fait, deto bel zoce (F.D) = en faire de belles, prov. '''Det bun id fraj nekun' (D.E) = il faut bien faire et laisser dire, det ne a altene wa tu vol ne vido deten = ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu’on te fît à toi-même'' *''deto + verbe'' = faire faire deto ekun deto ekwa = faire faire qqch à qqun, liuv det plante greso = la pluie fait pousser les plantes, ka detì ta kreo? = qu’est-ce qui t’a fait croire? ce det de kide liso = elle fait lire les enfants, deto ekun laro = faire rire qqun, deto ekun pivo, jedo = faire boire, manger qqun, he detì de dama sedo = il a fait asseoir la dame, deto ekun sweto (E) = donner du fil à retordre à qqun, fam. en faire baver, i av deten de vag starto = j’ai fait démarrer la voiture, deto veno ploje (E) = tirer les larmes des yeux, faire couler les larmes, un detì ma voko = on m’a fait parler *''deto + adj '' = rendre di duf det ma fami = cette odeur me donne faim, deto ekun felic = rendre qqun heureux, deto furic = rendre furieux, deto ekun glaj = faire la joie de qqun, deto ʒiv anmozli a ekun (E) = rendre la vie impossible à qqun, deto mati = rendre fou, deto ekun trist = rendre qqun triste, deto ekun waj = rendre qqun malheureux, sia deto = se faire sia deto bel = se faire beau, sia deto u dol = se faire mal, deto sia incepen = se faire comprendre, sia deto konen = se faire connaître, sia deto miki = se faire tout petit (A), sia deto uzi = se rendre utile deto ap ki = se débarrasser de V/ '''mako''' Category:Étymologie